


Azure Horizon

by vronvron



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Seonghwa, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Will add tags as I go, aged up the boys to better suit the plot, aka rack, bartender mingi, because consent is sexy, but it's not graphic or detailed, but was enough to shake up yunho, dom san, dungeon monitor jongho, established woosansang, if you are specifically looking for smut this isnt the fic for you, it also wasn't huge, it's important, main yunhwa, mild panic attacks, my first time writing a fic heavily based around bdsm, not much romance initially, other idols will be mentioned as side characters, receptionist hongjoong, so i guess there is now a sort of hurt/comfort aspect to this, sub wooyoung, sub yunho, switch yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vronvron/pseuds/vronvron
Summary: After a couple of months of waiting, thinking and thinking some more, Yunho had finally decided. He had been able to hold out by himself by doing little things, like wearing a butt plug all day, or edging himself.But he was reaching his limit.The last club he had been a member at left him with more memories that he'd rather forget than anything else. He was going to give it another shot, at a different club.Azure Horizon.Surely, things would be better here, right?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho was rereading the rules about the club for the upteenth time that week.

This wouldn't be the first club that he's ever been to, but he wanted to make a good first impression. He liked to be a good boy after all.

The rules were quite simple. Upon entry, one's ID would be checked, and all patrons were to wear all black attire. For those entering the club for the first time, you would be asked to provide some information via a form at the reception. They were quite thorough about it apparently, so Yunho made sure he had all of the necessary information on hand to take to the club.

It was just after lunch time on that Friday when Yunho decided that he should get ready. Though he had no plans on actually doing anything with a dom that night, he still wanted to be completely presentable. For a while already he had been getting lasered for his armpits, not wanting to deal with the hair there so frequently. It took a while for anything to grow there now. He had stuck to waxing for his crotch and backside though, since he it was just a bit cleaner that way. He washed every inch of himself in the shower, using his favourite fruity shampoo and soap.

He brushed his hair, but didn't style it in a very stiff way. He made it look natural but neat, and it was a bit more fun for him now since he recently bleached it to blond. He wore everything black, just as they had specified in the club rules - black underwear, black skinny jeans, black socks and shoes, and a black shirt that clearly showed his bare neck with sleeves that he folded up a bit so his wrists were free. The club ran by a wristband system, and the last thing Yunho wanted was for his wristband to be hidden.

He made sure everything was in his bag and brought a black jacket along with him just in case it got cooler that night.

It was close to sunset by the time Yunho was leaving his apartment and he headed to the club via public transport. He didn't want to risk driving just in case he had a couple drinks after all.

Eventually he found himself at the entrance of the club.

Azure Horizon.

This was it. His next chance.

The guard who stood outside of the door gave Yunho a quick once-over as he looked over the ID card. He smiled and tilted his head, "New face. You know what you're here for?"

Yunho actually had to look up just a bit, the guard was just a bit taller than him after all. "Yes, I know what I'm here for, and hopefully I'll find it here," he answered calmly.

The guard gave a slightly more genuine smile and opened the door for Yunho to enter. "Well then, hope you like it here."

After thanking him and taking back his ID, Yunho headed inside and looked around the very blue reception area. He saw someone sitting behind the desk and went over, "Hello. I'm new here. I believe I have a form to fill?" he asked.

The man behind the desk looked up with bright eyes when he heard the word 'new' and smiled to Yunho. "Welcome to Azure Horizon, and yes! You would be correct," he smiled. He opened a drawer and hummed as he grabbed a pen as well, handing it over to Yunho. "Please fill in all sections in as much detail as you can."

Yunho proceeded to do just that, filling in contact details as well as health details. It was almost as though it was a job interview, dating app and hospital visit all rolled into one form. But he was grateful that it was so detailed, it meant that they cared about their patrons.

Yunho passed the filled out form to the receptionist, along with a copy of his latest results of his last health check up, which included that he was clean of any STIs. "Sweet. Everything looks good. And nice to meet you Yunho, my name's Hongjoong," the other said, raising a hand out for a handshake. The taller male shook it happily, feeling better seeing as how Hongjoong seemed to be a nice person. "Alright, now, you've filled out that you're a gay sub, no master. So that means you have these options," he said and turned around, pulling out from another set of drawers, three wrist bands. "The red one you'll definitely wear, it's for those looking or interested in a male partner. Now, what you need to decide is whether you're looking or not looking for a dom," he said, raising a green one for the former, and a yellow for the latter option.

He thought about it for a few moments and gestured to the yellow one. "I'm just going to look around and get a feel for the place today," he nodded. As much as he wanted - or rather needed - to find a dom, he wanted to be careful and not rush into things. He put on the two wrist bands and smiled to Hongjoong. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just remember that if you feel unsafe, there are guards in there wearing bright yellow arm bands," Hongjoong said. He told Yunho about what the other coloured wrist bands meant so he would be able to tell inside. He stood up then and came out from behind the desk, leading Yunho over to the locker area. The shorter man took Yunho's belongings and headed into the little maze of lockers and safely stored them. He lead Yunho to the entrance to the main area of the club then, "Enjoy your time and again, welcome to Azure Horizon," he grinned.

Much of the decor was blue, Yunho soon realised. They really went strong with the name being 'azure'. He took a few steps and looked around, seeing that there was a bar, standing and sitting tables, a couple small stages and a few different doorways. A couple of the doors were just the bathrooms, but there was one big gap that was hidden with velvet curtains with a layer of jewel-like beads which spelled out 'VIP'. He looked around a bit more and saw more obvious corridors which he guessed lead to more rooms.

This place was very big.

He took a deep breath, feeling eyes on him from different directions as he made his way over to the bar. He could tell that the bartender was around his height and that made him smile for some reason. "Hi there, could I get a drink?" he asked.

The bartender turned to him with a sweet smile, "Of course. Been a little while since I've seen a new face," he chuckled. "Something light to start you off?" he asked.

Yunho nodded and thanked the bartender before taking a seat on one of the stools and looking around the club again. It was still early for a Friday, so the looks being sent his way were a bit more obvious. He turned back to the bartender when he was given his drink and smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries. I get a feeling that you're not new to the scene, would I be right?"

Yunho had taken a sip of the cocktail and nodded, "Yes, I took a break for a couple of months, but..." he said and sighed, "I'm at my limit," he admitted sheepishly. "Oh, I'm Yunho by the way," he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mingi. I'm here pretty much every night except Mondays," he smiled. They made some small talk for a few minutes before Mingi went over to serve a couple other patrons. Meeting Hongjoong and Mingi definitely made Yunho feel a bit better and relax a bit more. He finished his drink and decided that that was enough for now for him. It was that moment that a laugh broke out into the mostly tranquil club. The laugh definitely cut through the mellow music playing throughout the club, and it definitely caught Yunho's attention.

Looking over to the entrance, he saw three young men walking into the club. With just one glance, he saw two of them wearing white wrist bands and the one in the middle wearing a black one. The three of them were all very similar in height it was clear that they were happy, both of the subs wearing collars. To any other person, it would have just looked like a fashion item, but Yunho could see how happy they clearly were to be wearing them.

It made his bare neck feel ever more empty.

He realised that he had been looking for perhaps a second too long because when he snapped out of it, he saw all three of them looking at him. Then again, he probably stuck out like a sore thumb with his height as well as the blond hair. He couldn't help it when his eyes widened for a moment when he saw the three of them making their way over to him. He was glad that Mingi had passed him a glass of water too and quickly took a sip from it.

"Hey there."

Yunho turned back around and the three men were a lot closer to him than before. "Hi," he smiled, a very light blush colouring his cheeks, though he hoped the bit of makeup he had applied was enough to hide it, along with the lights in the club.

"You're new here, aren't you?" one of the subs asked.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for sort of uh, staring," he said.

"It's all good. My name's San," the dom said, and gestured to the two on either side of him. "The loud one's Wooyoung and the quiet one's Yeosang. What's your name?"

"My name is Yunho, nice to meet you all," he smiled, bowing his head a tiny bit out of habit. It was so clear that San was the dominant one out of the three. They all had rather kind smiles, but the way San held himself was so different. The other two held themselves well too, but it was obvious that they sort of 'followed' San's lead.

The three of them moved closer to the bar to grab their own drinks and only then did San turn to him again. "So, what brought you here to Azure?" he asked.

"Needed a new start and I gave myself a two month break, but I reached my limit," he explained. He didn't need to tell a person he had just met about all the nasty details about exactly why he had found a new club to come to.

"Well then, I hope Azure suits you," San grinned.

"Thank you, I hope so too," he smiled.

San excused himself to go to the bathroom, though he gave his two subs a gaze that could only be interpreted as 'behave yourselves'. Of course, Yunho could tell that Wooyoung had every intention to push the boundaries for that.

Wooyoung and Yunho apparently got along quite well and even though Yeosang just stood beside them, chuckling and joining in only occasionally, Yunho honestly had a lot of fun. He was able to let loose a bit more and felt rather happy being with the two subs.

Yunho was watching Wooyoung and Yeosang have a little play argument between themselves when he suddenly got chills - and not the good kind. He tensed up when he suddenly felt an arm around his waist and froze in his seat.

"Another pretty boy, hm? My my, and playing with Mr. Choi's subs?" a very raspy voice spoke by Yunho's ear. There was the obvious smell of cigarette smoke which made Yunho cringe.

He hated this feeling. "Could you please let go of me," he said, though his voice came out a lot softer than intended.

"What'd you say, boy?" the man asked.

"He asked that you let go of him." It was Wooyoung who spoke up this time, noticing the situation. The man clearly had no intention of listening to a sub. "Our master won't let this go. There are many witnesses here," he said with a frown.

"I won't let this go either."

Everyone stopped then and turned to the new voice. Yunho was finally able to move a part of himself and turned his head just enough to see someone a couple feet away.

Wooyoung gasped and smiled a bit, bowing his head, as did Yeosang. "Master Hwa," he mumbled.

The man who had his arm around Yunho's waist didn't let go for some reason. "Oh, Mr. Park! I was just having a laugh with this one, nothing wrong here," the man slurred slightly. He was so clearly inebriated.

"Let go of him and step away."

There were a few moments as a silent argument occurred and soon enough, Yunho was free of the creepy man, and security was taking him out. Yunho gripped onto the bar counter and tried to take in some deep breaths. He should have been more careful. Just as he was getting into his own head, a figure stepped into his line of sight.

"Yunho."

The voice was clear and steady, calm yet demanded attention. Yunho slowly raised his gaze off the floor and up at the man who had addressed him. "Y-yes?" he answered.

There was a mixture of concern and something else in the man's eyes. "Would you come and follow me? It might be a good idea to move away from the crowd for a few minutes," the man suggested.

The man's voice was deep and calming and so very soothing to Yunho's ears. "Alright," he answered and stood up from the stool, following the slightly shorter man.

They ended up moving past the VIP curtains and instead of moving to the main area there, Yunho was lead into a different room off to the side. He looked around this new room curiously, trying to distract himself a bit from what had just happened.

"Take a seat," the man said, gesturing to the couch.

"Right... um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name..?" Yunho asked, sitting down on the rather comfortable leather couch.

"My name is Seonghwa. But most in the club address me as Master Hwa," he answered and handed Yunho a glass of water before sitting down beside him. "That man won't be coming back to Azure again, I can assure you. Are you okay though? You looked quite distressed," he asked.

Yunho knew that he should use words, but it was hard in that moment for a couple of reasons. The situation hadn't exactly left a nice feeling for him, but now, more than that, Yunho couldn't stop staring at how handsome Seonghwa was. "I'll be okay, thank you," he nodded after a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first little chapter~  
I didn't mean to post it so soon actually, but I was apparently off somewhere else in my head and clicked post xD  
Can't guarantee super regular updates since I'm working on a couple stories right now ^^


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Seonghwa was on Yunho's mind a lot after that night would have been an understatement. He had been taken care of by the dom after that little incident, and once he had calmed down enough, Wooyoung and Yeosang had come to find him, with San in tow. Though they had only met that night, apparently the subs had grown rather fond of Yunho in that short time and San had no other choice but to bring his two subs to check up on Yunho.

Though San was clearly pretending to be a little tired of his subs' antics, he cared about them.

It had been a few days since that night, and Yunho was back at work. He was definitely distracted, and it was rather obvious to those around him.

A colleague at work had noticed and when there was a lull between them during the day, the older man cleared his throat and approached Yunho. "So," he drawled and smiled, "Something good happen to you recently, Yunho?" he asked.

Yunho turned to him and blinked a few times, "Is it... obvious, Yonghwan-hyung?" he asked, his ears turning a bright pink. In front of the employees, Yunho tended to keep a relatively level head and tried his best to not get too flustered, but Yonghwan was an exception. Though Yunho was the boss, Yonghwan was still older than him, knew more, had experienced more - and to the general public, Yunho was just another staff member.

"Mmhmm, since you came in this morning, your posture's been better, your steps have been more steady," he commented.

Of course, those sorts of things were only obvious to Yonghwan. He had known Yunho for several years now - and he had been the one to introduce Yunho to the idea of joining the scene. It was obvious to Yunho that Yonghwan was a lot more experienced than he liked to let on most of the time, but he wouldn't pry into the older man's private life too much. Their relationship worked because of so many invisible factors that no one else could really see. All that mattered was that there was a high level of trust between them and they both respected one another.

"It's good to see you like this again. I know the last few months have been hard on you," the older man added.

Yunho smiled to him and let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you. I think I've found a place," he nodded. They always kept things vague when in public just in case they had an audience. Not that it was something either of them were ashamed of, they just would much rather keep any personal details to themselves. Yunho perked up when the first set of glass doors which lead into the reception area of the spa opened up with a soft ring.

Yonghwan went off to make sure things were ready, though everything was usually ready thanks to their efficient staff, the man always liked to double check.

It was a little odd what happened next, or perhaps it was just a great coincidence. Yunho moved out from behind the counter to greet the customers only to come face to face with none other than Wooyoung and San. He still smiled to the two of them and gave a slight bow of the head in acknowledgement. "Welcome to the spa, how could we help you today?" he hummed. He had had a feeling that Wooyoung was a little younger than him, same with San, and it was a bit clearer that perhaps they were, considering they were both dressed in a smart-casual style, but radiated the energy of those in their early twenties.

"Yunho!" Wooyoung exclaimed and hopped over to the taller man. "I didn't think I'd see you in here. You work here?" he asked, obviously very excited.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he chuckled. He definitely had a different air about him outside of the club, and most people around him probably wouldn't believe that he was into a completely different sort of lifestyle in private.

San squinted his eyes at Yunho when he had given them such a vague answer, and as though he had had an epiphany, San's eyes shot open, his eyebrows flying up on his forehead as he began smacking Wooyoung on the arm as though it was a bongo drum. "Woo! Do you realise who we've been talking to?!" he asked in a rather dramatic stage-whisper.

It was then that Yonghwan came back out from the rooms and stood back behind the counter to the sight of Yunho talking to the shorter boys. With a smug smile, he cleared his throat slightly and held out a small booklet towards them. "My apologies for interrupting, but here is the menu of options here at our spa."

The two boys stared at Yonghwan and took the menu before looking over at Yunho again.

"Yeah, I rarely ever show my face. I'm the owner, but I'm not the main man running this place," Yunho shrugged slightly.

_This place_ was in fact a large hotel owned by the Jeong family. After retiring, his parents had handed over the ownership of the hotel to Yunho and so it was all up to him to choose who ran things. He preferred to stay out of the spotlight, and wasn't exactly keen on the idea of being a CEO, but he did have the final say for most, if not all major decisions from the top. Many knew _of _him, but his face wasn't seen all too much.

He smiled to the other two and chuckled, "Anyway, I'll give you two some time to decide on your treatments for today. Please take a seat as you decide," he gestured to the cozy sitting area to the side, the colours of the seats matching the interior design of the spa and reception - beige with accents of rose gold and teal. Yunho moved back behind the counter and rolled his eyes slightly as Yonghwan gave him a nudge at his side. He could already tell that the older man knew where Yunho knew the two shorter boys from. After all, Yonghwan already knew of Yunho's closest friends, and Wooyoung and San were definitely new faces.

After their spa treatments, Wooyoung and San both came back out looking a lot more relaxed. Yunho and Yonghwan both decided to take on their treatments personally, having another employee look after the reception as they kept tabs on the two boys, and gave them their specific massages.

"Wow, we should really get Seonghwa to come here too some time. You both seem to have magic hands," Wooyoung hummed, feeling rather happy at how relaxed his whole body felt, wiggling about just to feel how loose his shoulders had become.

Yunho most definitely did not suck in a breath at the man's name being mentioned, and he did not try to cover it up with a clearing of the throat. "Why thank you. I'm glad you both enjoyed your time here today," he said, genuinely thankful for such a compliment. It was then that the tallest of them realised that San was very much rich, handing over his card so easily to pay for both of their treatments with ease.

They were soon bidding each other goodbye and when the two of them left, Yunho took a deep breath and turned to Yonghwan. "They seem like good boys," the older man commented.

Yunho nodded and let out a sigh. Seeing them outside of the club scene was definitely a little odd at first, but he had to admit that it was one of his best encounters. He wondered where Yeosang had been, but perhaps he had his own things to do during that time - after all, just because they were in a relationship in the scene, didn't mean they had to meet outside of it-

The taller man took a deep breath to get out of his thoughts and just stop for a moment. Perhaps he would drop by the club sooner than he had planned that week.

It wasn't even Friday yet. It was Wednesday when Yunho cracked and he needed to at least go to the club and be in that space. He didn't care if he didn't get to see a certain trio - though he would've been happier to see them than not - since there was Mingi who would be there by the bar, and as far as he knew, Hongjoong worked the reception most nights.

The club was open thankfully and once work was over, Yunho had rushed home to eat, shower and get changed into the appropriate attire, arriving to the club about an hour after it first opened for the night. He was let in by the bouncer, and Hongjoong as a whole seemed to perk up at the sight of Yunho, though there was a clear smirk on his lips as the smaller man saw what Yunho was wearing.

Yunho had to admit that yes, his looks was a bit more... purposeful that night. He went for black leather shoes, black leather pants that hugged his long legs in all the right places, and a black silk button up shirt with the sleeves folded up - and he may have left an extra button undone just because he could. "Hi Hongjoong," he greeted. "Before the wrist bands... I was just wondering about something," he began, licking his lips slightly.

"Hm? What is it?" the smaller man prompted.

"Master Hwa... does he have a sub? Or does he take on subs?" he asked softly, as though he was afraid someone would overhear their conversation.

Hongjoong blinked a few times and his brows furrowed slightly as he seemed to think about it. "He does take on subs... but it has been a while. I don't know the exact reason as to why that is, but," he explained before raising a brow with a slight smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Why do you ask? Are you perhaps interested in Master Hwa?"

This was not the time to be embarrassed so Yunho stood up a bit straighter and nodded, "Yes, but I suppose who isn't, right?"

The receptionist raised his brows a bit in agreement before he spoke up, "Very true. I'm guessing you're wanting these bands today then?" he asked as he swivelled around in his seat and grabbed red and green wrist bands.

"Yeah, thanks," the taller of the two responded, taking the two and sliding them on. "I'll see you later then- "

"Hey, Yunho? Remember we're there for you if you're uncomfortable," Hongjoong said, a slightly more concerned look marring his usually cheerful face.

The said man nodded his head before he handed over his things to Hongjoong and headed into the club.

It was relatively quiet that night in the club, but that was honestly something that Yunho preferred at that moment. He and Mingi were just chilling at the bar for the first little while. The middle of the week brought about a quieter atmosphere and less people, such a stark comparison to what it had been like on the previous Friday night he had visited. He steered clear of too many alcoholic drinks since he had work the next day, and he would much rather be clear in the head in the case that he were to bump into a certain someone.

"Sannie and Woo said that they saw you the other day," Mingi mentioned at some point.

"Oh? Yeah, it was a total coincidence really," Yunho shrugged. The bartender was easy to talk to and did such a good job of easing Yunho into a good mood, it made him wonder if they could be friends outside of the club too. The way that the other addressed the other two made Yunho perk up in curiosity though. "Have you known them for very long?"

Mingi seemed to take a moment to think as he wiped down part of the counter. "Yeah, I'd say at least a few years now. Along with Yeosang. Those three have been a package deal since day one," he chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "They're good guys, so is Hongjoong and of course Seonghwa," he added.

Yunho had gathered as much. The people at this club - other than that one man from last time - seemed to have a generally good vibe about them. He was a little distracted at that moment though, "Why do I keep feeling like I'm being watched?" he asked, scratching the back of his head slightly.

The bartender seemed to look around before looking surprised and then all too soon looking way too amused. "Oh wow," he scoffed.

"What is it?" Yunho asked, wide-eyed and wondering what on earth was going on.

"Looks like Seonghwa seems to have taken a liking to you, Yunho," Mingi began. "He only ever asks Jongho to be on the main floor when there is a more... significant reason," he continued, gesturing to a slightly shorter but oddly quite strong looking young man standing by one of the farther walls of the main area.

Yunho saw the thick yellow arm band the young man seemed to be wearing though, "Oh, he's one of the monitors?" he asked, turning back to the bartender, who gave an affirmative nod of the head.

"He's usually over in the VIP area, but you know," Mingi sent Yunho an all too knowing smirk and wink and the latter could only sit and stare at the curtains that lead to the VIP area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah~~ A small look into Yunho's life outside the club?  
Haha anyway, please do leave your comments below!  
If things keep going the way they are... this may turn into a lowkey slowburn?? Hopefully it won't though... xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! Finally got this one written after MONTHS oof  
But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter which turned out a tad longer than usual haha  
There is finally some proper yunhwa interactions in this, and yes, they do a scene together!  
Updated this tags so please be aware!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Yunho didn’t end up seeing Seonghwa that night. But that was okay. He had gathered that Seonghwa was a busy man, and Yunho knew all too well what that was like. He stuck around the bar for the most part, chatting to Mingi and anyone the bartender introduced to him. He didn’t stay around for too long though since the last thing he needed to do was go to work with too little sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


It was not a good day.

Yunho knew he had been doing well so far on his own. He was a grown man living a life many could only dream about. But when it came down to his emotional and mental stability, there were times when he really didn’t want to think about being anything.

“Nope, go back home. Relax and take a day off,” Yonghwan had said a minute after Yunho had walked into work that morning.

“I’ll be alright, hyung. I’ll just do the little things,” he promised. Yunho needed a distraction and doing the little things at work had seemed like the perfect thing to keep his mind occupied. He needed something to do to keep his mind away from the thoughts which had manifested several months ago. The thoughts which kept him awake some nights and made him believe that he wasn’t enough. The thoughts which he had silenced for the most part, but kept coming back to haunt him when he least expected it.

“No, Yunho, look at me,” Yonghwan demanded and ever so gently held Yunho’s hands in his own.

Yunho listened and looked at the older man. “Yes, hyung?”

“Don’t worry about work today. Go back home, have a bath, do some self care, doll yourself up and head over to the club tonight, okay? I know you didn’t want to rush into anything this time, but I think it might do you some good to be in that space tonight.”

And Yunho knew Yonghwan was right. He was almost always right. Taking a deep breath, Yunho nodded to the older man and gave him a tight hug before heading back out. “Thank you, hyung.”

“No worries, buddy,” Yonghwan grinned.

  
  
  


Yunho listened to the older man’s words. He made sure to take his time in his self-care and ate some nutritious and not so nutritious food. With all the spare time that he had, he had time to doll himself up for that night. Not that he really ever liked to do too much just in case it got in the way of other things. But he did have time to do his makeup properly for the first time in a while.

After dolling himself up, getting dressed and making sure he had eaten, Yunho decided to uber his way over to the club a little later than his past visits. He had honestly forgotten that it was Friday night, so he was a little surprised to see more people at the club when he arrived, but he took some deep breaths, greeted the bouncer, then Hongjoong when he got inside.

“Someone’s looking good tonight~” Hongjoong cooed as he exchanged bracelets for Yunho’s belongings.

“Yeah… didn’t wake up in a good mood today, got told to go home by my hyung,” Yunho chuckled. “I’ve spent most of today at home chilling and eating,” he smiled.

Hongjoong smiled and reached over to gently squeeze one of Yunho’s hands. “Well, I’m glad to see that the bad mood didn’t linger too long with you,” he hummed. “Now head on in. I believe a certain trio was hoping to see you tonight,” he smirked.

At that news, Yunho was a lot more excited to head inside. He headed inside and looked around. He saw plenty of gazes move towards him as he wove through the crowd, but it wasn’t until his eyes landed upon a booth along one of the edges of the room that he spotted who he was looking for. But first, he wanted to grab a light drink. “Hey Mingi,” he greeted the bartender.

“Hey, tryna catch someone’s attention tonight?” Mingi asked teasingly as he gestured to Yunho’s makeup.

“Perhaps,” he chuckled sheepishly. He waited patiently for Mingi to make him his drink before chatting just for a little bit. “I’m gonna go to those three over there,” he gestured towards the booth, but he was sure Mingi knew who he was talking about anyway.

“Cool, they’ve been wanting to see you anyway. See you later,” Mingi waved, moving onto serving more patrons.

Yunho appreciated that about Mingi. He was there to do his job and was cool with short conversations. He made his way over to the booth and was feeling very giddy, but as he got closer, he realised that there was a fourth person in the booth.

Namely, one Park Seonghwa.

Yunho paused briefly, but otherwise continued to make his way over. “Hi, may I join you?” he asked.

“Yunho!! Of course you can join us, right, Master? Master Hwa?” Wooyoung yelled all too excitedly, looking between San and Seonghwa respectively.

“Of course he can,” San nodded.

Seonghwa nodded as well, gently patting the spot beside him.

“Thank you,” Yunho smiled and sat down, holding his drink with both hands on the table. “How have you all been?” he asked.

“Quite good. Though, these two haven’t stopped talking about seeing you here again,” San chuckled, petting both Wooyoung and Yeosang’s heads.

“We’re so glad you’re here tonight!” Wooyoung exclaimed.

Yunho chuckled softly and was appreciative of Wooyoung’s excitement. He could tell that Yeosang was happy to see him as well, albeit, he was far quieter about it all. “Yeah, I’m glad to see you all too,” he said, and he meant all of them there at the table.

“Oh yeah, Seonghwa,” San spoke up.

“Hm?” Seonghwa nodded, sipping his drink.

“You should totally go to the massage parlour Yunho works at,” San smiled. “Wooyoung and I went recently, and we felt like  _ jelly _ afterwards.”

“Yeah! He and Yonghwan-ssi were so good,” Wooyoung nodded, bouncing in his seat slightly.

Yunho blushed a little bit at the praise but still thanked them for the compliments. Despite everything he did for himself during the day, he felt like  _ he _ was the one in need of a massage soon. “Come by anytime and I’ll be sure to see to you myself,” Yunho said, turning to address Seonghwa directly.

“Why thank you,” Seonghwa smiled.

Yunho swore that he saw the dom glancing over at his wrists, but he didn’t address it for now. He was there to mostly forget and not think about how stressed he was about some things. He zoned out for a few moments before remembering where he was and who he was with. He downed the rest of his drink before excusing himself very quickly to the bathroom.

Yunho stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, washing his hands and the back of his neck since he really didn’t want to ruin his makeup.

“Yunho? Are you okay?”

Yunho looked up and saw Seonghwa standing behind him in the reflection of the mirror. “Uh yes. I just… I didn’t have a very good start to the day that’s all,” he explained. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried his hands and neck.

Seonghwa grabbed one as well and gently dabbed off the water from his neck, “You missed a couple spots,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Yunho said softly, standing still as he let Seonghwa take care of that for him.

Seonghwa tossed the used paper towel into the trash and then gently turned Yunho to face him. “You seem to be very tense, Yunho.”

Yunho nodded slowly, “Yeah, I guess I’ve been a little out of it lately and I haven’t had the time to just let go recently,” he explained. He had no reason to lie, especially in front of someone like Seonghwa.

Seonghwa was quiet for a couple of moments before he spoke up. “I try to avoid these sort of impromptu sessions, especially when it’s the first time, but how do you feel about a light session with me tonight?” he asked.

Yunho’s head whipped up at the offer. “With you? Tonight?” he echoed.

Seonghwa nodded calmly. “We can take this to one of the back rooms. We’ll go over both of our hard limits and what you’ll be comfortable in doing tonight. It won’t be too long or intense since it is rather sudden. Does that sound good to you?” he asked.

Yunho let his shoulders relax slightly and nodded, “Yes, it does.” He felt a little nervous since his little wish was coming true, no matter how temporary it would be, but at the same time, just thinking about doing  _ something _ felt so good.

“Alright then, follow me,” Seonghwa instructed before leading the way out of the bathroom.

Yunho followed the dom out of the bathroom much like a puppy. He focused on Seonghwa and ignored the stares from some of the other patrons. He knew he would definitely have a certain trio jump him at the next possible chance about this. There was no way for them to not know what was happening.

They slipped into the VIP section and continued down a couple of hallways until they reached a room which Seonghwa had to unlock with a passcode. Once they were inside, Yunho looked around a bit but didn’t move in any further than a few steps into the room once the door was shut.

He watched on as Seonghwa went around the room, switching on different lights which lit up both the room as well as the shelves on the walls. Seonghwa came back to him and stood before him with a soft smile upon his face.

“Alright then. We’ll work with the traffic light system tonight, understood?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yes, understood,” Yunho nodded.

“Good. You may address me as sir once this session commences. If you slip up with that more than once, it may lead to a punishment,” Seonghwa continued. “My hard limits are drawing blood, needles, knives. I have a few more, but I don’t think they’re applicable for this session,” Seonghwa chuckled softly. “What are your hard limits, Yunho?” he asked.

“The same ones as you, as well as longer lasting marks along my arms. Humiliation is also a hard limit for me,” he nodded. His mind was a little blank at that moment, but he knew that he got the main hard limits across.

Seonghwa nodded, “I will keep those in mind. How do you feel about blindfolds and flogging, Yunho?” he asked.

“I like them both,” he answered confidently. They were honestly some of his favourite things.

“Lovely. What names help you get into the subspace?”

“I like to be called baby… or baby boy… or um,” Yunho answered and licked his lips slightly, “puppy too, but that tends to be more for pet play,” he added.

Seonghwa nodded at those, “Alright, thank you for telling me,” he hummed. “Now one more thing. Do you have work tomorrow?”

Yunho blinked a few times, remembered it was Saturday the next day and shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

“Awesome,” Seonghwa said. “We will now commence this session. We will use the traffic light system. Green to continue, yellow to pause, slow down or change the action, and red for everything to come to a stop. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Yunho nodded.

“Good. I won’t be gagging you so you won’t need non-verbal actions today. Strip down to what you are comfortable with, set your clothes aside and then come over to the St. Andrew’s Cross,” Seonghwa instructed.

“Yes sir,” Yunho nodded once more and began stripping down. He felt safe and comfortable enough to strip down completely, and the contrast of him being naked and Seonghwa being completely clothed was very pleasing to his mind. He made sure his shoes were placed aside neatly, and his clothes were folded and left out of the way.

He walked over to the cross and stood in front of it just as Seonghwa returned from one of the shelves, blindfold and floggers in hand. “We’ll use a standard blindfold and deerskin floggers since it probably has been a while for you,” Seonghwa explained.

Yunho allowed himself to be maneuvered to face the cross and have his wrists and ankles cuffed to it. He held onto the hanging bars on either side of the cross above his hands and got comfortable. He smiled at Seonghwa as the dom came around to the other side of the cross to be standing in front of Yunho.

“Comfortable?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yes sir, thank you,” Yunho nodded. He leaned his head forward to make it a bit easier for Seonghwa to put on the blindfold for him, earning a gentle pat on his head.

“Good boy,” Seonghwa praised.

Yunho was now restrained and had his sight taken from him. He took a deep breath to relax and licked his lips.

“Colour?”

“Green sir,” Yunho answered. He heard Seonghwa’s footsteps become softer and it took him a couple of moments to realise that Seonghwa was now standing somewhere behind him.

“We are going to start slow. I want you to count each hit out loud for me, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Yunho nodded.

“Such an obedient baby,” Seonghwa praised, and Yunho could hear the smile in the other’s voice.

“Thank you sir,” Yunho said. He gasped ever so slightly as he felt the soft ends of the flogger caress his upper back first. He gasped once more at the first lick of the tails on the left side. He counted to the slow  _ one and two and three _ sort of beat in which Seonghwa was flogging either side of his upper back area. The repetitive mild thuds against his back with the very little stinging actually helped Yunho keep track of the counts better. He could tell that it was a single flogger as well, so it was slow, but helped Yunho in focusing.

Once they reached forty, Seonghwa paused and stepped closer to Yunho. “Very good, such a good counter you are, baby boy,” he praised, running what felt like cotton gloved hands over the spots where he had been hitting.

“Thank you, sir,” Yunho hummed, licking his lips and humming to himself. He felt Seonghwa move away from his back, only to return in front of him once more.

“Open your mouth for me and drink some water,” Seonghwa instructed.

Yunho did as he was told and sipped on the water through the conveniently placed straw. After taking enough sips, he pulled his head away and smiled, “Thank you very much, sir.”

“You’re most welcome, baby,” Seonghwa hummed. “Shall we continue?”

“Yes sir, green,” Yunho nodded. He was feeling it a little bit already, the very beginnings of the headiness which came with subspace. What came next was Seonghwa asking him to count each set of four hits as the dom proceeded with the classic four point Florentine technique.

Yunho was glad that he didn’t need to count out loud for this one. In his head, he counted the hits to himself, doing his best to keep a good posture but also keep count.

_ Five, two, three, four… _

_ Twenty, two, three, four… _

_ Forty-three, two, three, four… _

Eventually the hits stopped and Yunho felt those cotton-gloved hands on his upper back. “How many sets was that, Yunho?” Seonghwa asked.

“Sixty, sir,” Yunho answered.

“Very good, baby boy,” Seonghwa hummed, running his fingers through Yunho’s hair gently.

“Thank you, sir,” Yunho hummed, letting his head fall back slightly.

“Such a well behaved boy you are,” Seonghwa cooed. “Let’s get you down now alright? You did very well,” he hummed.

Yunho felt very floaty. He knew that this session hadn’t been so intense to the point where he would be completely incoherent afterwards, but it definitely helped him to just let go of everything which had been bothering him.

He hummed happily, muttering a thank you to Seonghwa when the dom led him over to the bed. He sat down on it and sipped on the water when it was given to him again.

“Just stay upright for me,” Seonghwa instructed. “I’m going to apply some lotion onto your back, alright?”

Yunho nodded, “Yes sir, thank you.” He was grateful for a few things, but for now, he didn’t want to let go of the floaty feeling just yet. He smiled as he felt the cool lotion being gently applied onto his back. “Would it be okay if we cuddled for a little bit, sir?” he asked.

“Of course,” Seonghwa said before maneuvering them on the bed to be more comfortable lying down together.

Yunho basked in the feeling of having his head being held against Seonghwa’s chest. He felt so small like this and he really enjoyed the feeling. He focused on the feeling of Seonghwa’s fingers combing his hair and after a little while, the light fog which had taken a hold of his mind slowly lifted. He shifted ever so slightly, but only enough to turn his head up to look at Seonghwa. “Thank you for that, Seonghwa. I really appreciate that you did that,” he said.

Seonghwa glanced down and smiled sincerely. “You’re very welcome, and thank you for being so good. The others and I did get a little worried when you rushed off like that earlier.”

Yunho nodded and smiled sheepishly, “I got a little lost in my own thoughts.” He glanced around the room for a moment before looking back at Seonghwa, “Did you enjoy it as well?” he asked.

The dom chuckled and nodded, “Mm, it’s been a while since I took on a sub so suddenly like tonight, and it’s definitely been a while since I’ve had one who is so well behaved,” Seonghwa grinned.

“I’m glad then,” Yunho giggled softly.

“How about we get you dressed again and we go and chat to the others some more before we send you home?” Seonghwa suggested.

Yunho was very much onboard with the suggestion and continued to follow Seonghwa for the rest of the night. He most definitely received rather smug looks from San and Wooyoung, and even Yeosang looked rather amused. It felt good though, to know that he had people here at the club who liked to spend time with him, no matter how short it was. He appreciated it especially when Seonghwa walked Yunho out himself, making sure that he got into an uber safely.

  
All in all, it was one  _ awesome _ night he had and he was excited for future visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!  
Let me know if you think I missed any tags as well~ until next time~!


End file.
